BATIM Hendy and the ink machine
by HappyManIsNice
Summary: A port of chapter 1 from /art/BATIM-Hendy-and-the-ink-machine-712007381
1. A familiar setting

"...What is it you want me to find..." Henry muttered as he went through the dark inky hallways... It's not how Henry remembered his old work place, but it seemed all the same, he even passed his once crammed with drawings desk, now Obsolete yet hardly touched. Things were looking good for the man... Until he had found the ink machine... The moment he entered the room he instantly felt a heavy atmosphere creep down his neck... He had a feeling that he needed to get curtain objects listed off by the pictures, while looking for them, he spotted something off down the corridor, as he got closer he soon figured out who it was...

He stood and stared saying to him self "Joey, what were you doin'..." Henry felt betrayed, (the equivalent to this is seeing your favourite chilled strung up, dead) for there in front of him lay Borris the friendly wolf, his chest ripped open... After standing there for ten minuets Henry got up and started collecting the rest of the objects, still heart wrenched about what lay behind him...  
After thirty minuets Henry had found all of the "trinkets" and turned on the ink machine. Henry went to go see the ink machine. Of corse Henry didn't see the pool of ink on the floor by his feet...

After trying to remove the wooden boards, Henry met His worst nightmare, a deformed Bendy jumped out and attempted to grab Henry by the head, it missed, however Henry didn't grab his opportunity by the handle and Bendy grabbed Henry's foot and pulled him into the ink.

When he awoke he was wet all over... Confused Henry got up and knowticed that his hands were gloves. He got up to look for a mirror, considering this was an animation studio there where no mirrors in sight.

Because Henry couldn't find a mirror he had to resort to a puddle of ink laying on the floor. When he looked in the puddle he tried to scream but only splutters where audible until he managed to get one word out "...What..." Because there staring back at him was Bendy.

Not Bendy exactly but a similar model with two minor changes, them being he was wearing thick glasses and a small mini necktie...

To Be Continued


	2. New Faces

fter looking at the puddle Henry dropped to his knees and cried.  
Originally 5,7 his height shrunk down to 3,8.  
After five minutes Henry got his bearings back he attempted to get back up, of course being much littler means much lighter.  
His first attempt ended in him getting up and falling on his back and hurting his shoulder sadly he was just ink.

After crawling to the door he got up and painfully walked the rest of the way.  
Surprisingly though he was an old man and in pain he felt extremely energetic.  
Everything was so big his mind was transfixed on the massiveness of the building like a child transfixed on fireworks.  
Finally something happened as he was walking he was hit over the head with something like a plank of wood, last thing he heard was "the messiah has come to help us"

A few hours passed and Henry just woke up.  
His head hurt and his body quivered.  
His glasses were missing, he couldn't see a thing with out them.  
Also to add to the tension some creepy guy was whispering in his ear, without his glasses he wouldn't be able to make out who this guy was.

He soon left and Henry got out of the chair to hear this mans screams. Without being able to see Henry stumbled out of the room where there was a long ink filled corridor, the ink filled high enough for it to be up to Henry's chest. After wading through it Henry came to a big door and struggled to reach the switch. Eventually jumping high enough to flick it. After doing so a large eight foot tall Bendy jumped out of the ink and began to chase Henry, who found it very difficult to run away considering he's shorter than a seven year old boy. He did manage to get through the inky hallway, still unable to see he ran and tripped eventually tripping over a cracked pair of glasses, they fit.

Whenever Bendy got close Henry would dash away in cartoony manner.  
Eventually Henry came to a door. Annnnnd he's too short to reach. He kept banging on the door until the monster was 12 feet away and someone opened the door. Henry ran through without thinking twice. The person locked the door... But it was no person, It was a very tall dog, well everything was tall for Henry. The dog for the most part was confused about there being two bendy's.  
That dog could be identified as Boris...

To be continued, again.


	3. Angels and Devils

The short "devil" stared at the wolf, and the wolf stared back. Henry didn't say a word, neither did Boris.  
Eventually Henry managed to utter the words "Aren't you going to kill me?"  
Boris shook his head and said  
"No, why would I attack you?... Henry?"  
Boris's voice sounded... Husky  
(Husky, you get it? Like dog husky and dog's are like wolfs)

Henry had never heard Boris talk, He never did. Boris spoke up saying  
"So Henry, how did you end up like this?"  
"It's a long story..."  
"Yeah, but can you explain a shortened version?"  
"Well came here, fixed big machine and then got pulled under, after that I found I was this.. Thing. Then stuff about cults and stuff, death, death, got chased by Bendy. Next I came in here and found you.  
"Okay, want to come to my safehouse?!"  
"Fine, better than this place anyway..."

They walked down a few hallways sharing stories and tales.  
It was a calming difference to what Henry had been through. It was a relief.

Eventually Henry and Boris made it to the safe house (More like some safe rooms.)  
Boris was slightly hungry and requested if Henry could cook lunch.  
"I can't cook."  
"Well then just whip up some bacon soup."  
"Okay I'll try."

Henry looked everywhere for "ingredients".  
He found about three cans of soup.  
Henry stuffed all the bacon soup into one medium sized pot.  
Henry had to stand on a stool to actually cook it.

Soon after he cooked the soup he tried it a bit, all the other soup was cold, but, this soup tasted nice with extra bits of flavour.  
Boris seemed to enjoy it to.

They left the safe room and walked into the darkness, they came across a large door. which was locked. So Boris climbed through vent. However the doors opened and Henry decided to walk through.

He came across a large room.  
"Wow I don't remember any of this."  
It seemed to be a... Toy department thing? Yeah let's go with that.

Walking around he found some stairs and walked up said stairs, as you do.  
Did stuff and fixed a toy machine. After that he found a strange room saying "she's quite a gal'."

Henry stepped up to the glass wall of the room and suddenly... A loud bang on the window. Darkness falls, he could make out a quiet whisper  
"I can see you..."  
Henry was quite frightened.  
Being so short made him very vunerable.  
"Wait... Your not Bendy. Who are you?"  
"I'm Henry, the animator."  
"Hmmm, I'll see you up ahead"

he came across two paths and went down the Devil path. It was flooded with ink. In the corner on a chair was a very POSITIVE message from Joey Drew.

Continuing onward Henry came across a long dark and dingy. It was silent then... BOOM Bendy popped out... Henry suddenly realised that he juat got scared by a cardboard cut out.  
Round the corner was Boris.  
"Boris you scared me to death"  
Boris giggled to himself.  
"Don't suppose you found anything to defend ourselves?"  
"I got a pipe."  
"Eh... good enough."

Walking down corridors Henry and Boris come across a door that needs two switches to be pulled. Boris stayed by one and Henry went to look for the other. He found it next to a poster of... The butcher gang.  
Then.  
All of a sudden.  
One of the members of said gang popped out of said poster.  
The shock of it caused Henry to fall down onto the floor, as the butcher... Guy? began to claw at Henry's inky body. Reaching for the pipe Henry crawled towards it. Grabbing it and slamming it into Butchy-Buddies head.  
Landing with a squelch the Butcher-man squirmed to get away. Henry got up and began to grin sadistically as he bludgeoned the Butcher-pal to an inky pulp. He got a sense of satisfaction from it.

He came to his senses and pulled the lever. Walking back to boris and the door.

Entering the room Boris yells out at Henry "There's an elevator here"  
Henry hopped over the fence, landing with a thick splat. Still in pain from the Butcher ordeal Henry walks over to the lift. Henry tries to press a button but can't reach because you know, he's a short ink demon. So Boris presses it for him.

Going down Henry gets told how unique he is compared to every one else by one spooky angel.  
Once at the bottom Henry steps out only to be told he must go find five inky hearts (I'm skipping right to the point)  
So returning to the lift and allowing Boris to press another button, they went further down into this inky hell.

Henry found five inky hearts, except now something was after him.  
A projectionist at about 6'3 was chasing Henry trying to grab the inky demon thing. If he got his hands on him he'd squeeze his throat crushing it.

Lucky for Henry he made it to the lift yelling at Boris to GO UP!  
Boris mashed the Buttons causing them to quickly ascend the shaft.

Dumping the Hearts into Alice's container Henry returned to the loct except the lift went up on its own, Alice was talking about freedom and then...

"Do you really think you could steal from me!? No Henry I know who you are!"  
"Oh god" Henry muttered  
"God won't help the Devil, Henry!" Replied alice.

All of a sudden everything turned black when he came to, Boris was shaking Henry and telling him to wake up.  
Out of the shadows an angel came to snatch away Boris.  
She succeeded.  
And everything. Went. Black.

To be continued.


	4. Welcome to Hell land

Henry sat in the debris unable to move, He wasn't dead, He wasn't unconscious. But he wasn't quite aware where he was. "What happened?" he questioned aloud. Suddenly it hit him like a brick. Everything, being turned into a slightly altered version of his creation, The ink machine, Bendy, Alice, the fall and Boris… Boris! Henry shot up. It had only been a few minutes… Maybe? Time didn't exist down here.

Henry was just small enough to fit through the cracks in the rocks and elevator. He could hear the screams of something down the long, dark hallway. His heart was racing, did he have a heart anymore? Did he even have organs? He didn't know.

Staggering down the hall he came to a fork in the branch, Henry had never been this far into the studio, let alone know it existed. Henry stopped, looking up from his tiny black boots, something seemed off… The screaming had stopped, yet he could still hear something. Ink dropping from pipes. No too heavy. It was squelches, foot squelches, and it was coming from directly behind him.

Henry turned around without moving his body, I mean he didn't have a neck anymore, so why couldn't he use his _head._ It was quite dark, so it took a while for him to comprehend what was standing behind him. It was Bendy. Henry never really got a good chance to see Bendy, he was always too focused on getting away.

Bendy was large, like very tall, his head almost reaches to the, already high, ceiling. His face was covered in ink, Bendy's eyes couldn't be seen anywhere, did that mean Bendy was blind? His arms were also very long. He could be described as very lanky. The part that scared Henry the most about Bendy were his claws. Long, sharp claws. It would've been mesmerizing if they weren't so terrifying.

Henry stood there, silently, as Bendy began to shuffle down the hallway. He stopped right next to Henry and sniffed. But Bendy couldn't smell Henry… He just shuffled passed him. Going down the dark hallway and then reaching the two paths, sniffing, then walking straight through the wall.

Dazed and confused; Henry began wondering why Bendy didn't find him, he understood that Bendy most likely couldn't see, He probably could hear quite well, and likely could smell very well. Yet he could not smell Henry. He began thinking of why. He decided to sniff the air to get a _sense_ of what Bendy may have smelled, nothing, just ink, which by now he'd become accustomed to the smell, then he remembered that he was made of ink. The ink was the very thing that made up his existence.

After a small bit of contemplating whether he was alive or not he decided to go down the right path leading into a room, a very large room filled with boxes and…. Carnival games? Lots of carnival games. Somewhere smaller than others, like one where you had to shoot ducks and another where you had to throw a ball at some 'Bacon soup' cans. Henry could hardly see most of the attractions because of his inky stature. Turning a corner Henry could see a sign, marvellously overseeing the room. "Bendy land" it read. Or it would of if someone hadn't crossed out Bend and replaced it with "Hell".

Henry confused about the whole underground theme park thing decided to have a look around. Joey must've begun this after he left. "Joey, that _cake-tin!_ " Henry softly spoke before covering his mouth. He began to think about what he just said. "B… A… S… T… A- _tin._ " Henry began to realize that he had lost his ability to swear. Well, I'm sure his wife wouldn't mind… Wait what was he thinking, he would be able to fix this before he got home. God, Henry had completely forgotten about home while He was here. He had forgotten about most things, like what real food tastes like, what it's like to feel the warmth around your body and Boris… Wait! Boris! Henry rushed about trying to find a way to get to Boris and stop that fiendish angel. "Boris is goin' to be in a whole load of _jam_!" He screamed aloud as he ran through the subversive fair…

To Be Continued

Yeah sorry, I forgot about this, I'll make sure to continue it soon.


End file.
